Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-power power supply for an electronic circuit, which power supply comprises an input current source that generates a DC current which is converted to an output voltage that is used for to supply power for an electronic circuit.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,564,273 B2 discloses a switched-capacitor network and method for performing an analogue circuit function. The circuit includes a switched-capacitor network, a comparator, and a voltage-offset network. The switched-capacitor network includes multiple switches, each having a respective threshold voltage and connected to one of a high-limit voltage, a low-limit voltage, and electrical ground. A first comparator input terminal in communication with the switched-capacitor network is configured to receive a node voltage there from during a first phase. The second input terminal is configured to receive one of the high-limit voltage and the low-limit voltage. The voltage-offset network provides a voltage shift at the first input terminal setting an input reference level at a mid-level voltage with respect to the high-limit voltage and the low-limit voltage. The voltage shift enables the first terminal to receive full-swing voltages when the high-limit voltage is less than twice the threshold voltage, with power supply voltages below twice the threshold voltage.